A television remote controller is a device for remotely controlling a television, and a user can change channels, adjust the volume, set various parameters, turn on and off the television, and the like, by using the remote controller without walking to the television.
At present, television remote controllers mostly implement control by means of buttons. However, because the buttons of the television remote controllers are densely distributed, it is difficult for a user to quickly find the button on which he/she wants to operate in dark environments. Particularly, it is quite difficult for a user with poor eyesight and the old to quickly find the button that he/she wants to operate on.